


Power Rangers: Draco Surge!

by AndiKeegan



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiKeegan/pseuds/AndiKeegan
Summary: Years ago, the evil Diablocore rose to power with his army of Metal Men to take over the world and plunge it into darkness. That’s when the mighty heroes, the Power Rangers: Draco Surge assembled and fought Diablocore, eventually defeating him and banishing him to the Shadow Realm.But with his defeat also came the loss of the Red Draco Ranger.There was a small-time of peace for the mortal world and during it, the old generation of Draco Rangers retired, training and preparing the newer one for the right time and possible return of Diablocore.Meanwhile, Diablocore was left lurking in the Shadow Realm, plotting his revenge on the Rangers and his plan to drown the world into darkness. He knew that the only way to defeat the rangers was to gain possession of their Draco Morphers and use them to give himself the power of the Dragon’s Heart. With that, he could bend the Dragon Power, and the Rangers, to his will and rid the world of light forever.





	Power Rangers: Draco Surge!

Julia sat up rather quickly in bed and scrambled for her phone to check the time and date. She squinted at the screen for almost a minute. 11:23 on a Saturday. Julia sighed and fell back against her pillow, she had no school, and she wasn't late for work, thankfully, she had the afternoon shift.

After laying in bed for almost ten whole minutes Julia pulled herself up from under the covers and placed her feet on the floor. By 12:30 she had showered, had breakfast, gotten dressed, and was heading out the door.

The walk to the auto body shop was a quick one, but she enjoyed it. The sun was out and the soft breeze kept it from being too hot out. Julia bumped into a boy with a bag slung over his shoulder, and he apologized softly, muttering something about needing to watch where he was going, and how he hoped he hadn't bothered her before he walked off and rounded a corner. Julia continued her walk.

Joey didn't look up when the bell rang, knowing that it was probably Julia coming in for work. This was confirmed when one of his co-workers spoke.

"Julia's here, I'm gonna take my lunch break."

“Well nice to see you too, Gene,” Julia said sarcastically as he walked through the door that led to the break room. The girl walked behind the front desk and clocked in looking over to the coworker that was left in the room. 

“Whatcha working on, Joey?” she asked and looked over to her older coworker who was under a car. He rolled out and looked over at her. 

“Just changing the breaks on this car. The people running the stock car race later in the year don’t want people cheating again, so they’re having mandatory repairs and check-ups on all the cars that are gonna race.” He informed the girl on what he was told that morning. “We’re going to be busy soon. Good to get a headstart.” He got up and placed the old brake parts into a bin near him. 

“Finally! Something cool to work on around here again!” Julia cheered. She got a concerned, raised eyebrow look from Joey, in which she replied, “Not that work is not cool. I love my job!” She gave a big smile. 

“Yeah. Right.” He let out sarcastically before a very familiar alarm started ringing and the emergency red lights started glowing all around the shop. “Metal men!” 

“I’ll go lock up. Go with Gene in the break room!” Julia said before hopping over the counter to go grab the keys on the giant corkboard on the wall. Joey beat her to it. 

“Oh no, you don’t. Metal Men could get you out there. I’m locking up. Go be safe with Gene.” He said before locking the front door and running to the large garage door in the back of the shop and closing it from the outside. 

“Damnit!” The girl cursed and ran to the break room door, swinging it open. “Gene we have to hide! Metal Men are-” She cut herself off at the sight in front of her. Her coworker was surrounded by Metal Men who had come in from the bright red crack in the wall that wasn’t there before. Some of the Metal Men turned to look at Julia as she started to run off while the others stayed focused on Gene, stealing light energy from him and turning it into darkness. 

The sound of rapid footsteps followed after her as she ran out of the building and started ducking through alleys. Glancing behind her, Julia saw that the number of Metal Men following her had increased quite a bit, and she pushed herself to run faster, making it out into an empty plaza. Julia glanced behind herself once again, and once her focus was elsewhere, she tripped, tumbling to the ground in a pile of limbs and cursing. 

“Incoming!” A voice called, and both Julia and the Metal Men’s attention was drawn to the source of the voice.

The Green Ranger.

The Ranger swooped in and punched a Metal Man square in the face. The others rounded on the Ranger and a battle ensued. A punch, a jab, a sweep of the leg, one by one the Metal Men were taken to the ground. When they were all down, The Green Ranger ran over to Julia, offering her a hand.

“Are you alright?” She asked, helping her to her feet, “They didn’t get you did they?”

The girl shook her head to clear it a bit before speaking. “I think I’m fine. They didn’t get me, but they got Gene, and I don’t know where Joey went!” She explained and noticed the small head tilt that the ranger gave her in response as a small sign of confusion. “My coworkers. The Ranger nodded.

“Alright, I’ll see if I can find them, you need to get to safety-” She was cut off when one of the Metal Men grabbed ahold of her shoulder and threw her back into one of the buildings that lined the alley Julia had just come through. The Metal Man quickly turned back to Julia and tried to grab her, but she quickly dodged out of the way and behind it. She took this as an opportunity to kick it in the back and push it down into the pavement. 

She ran to the ranger who now lay against the wall, clutching her side. She had de-transformed in front of her eyes from how weak and beaten she now was. The ranger took off her wrist Morpher and gave it to Julia. 

“Put it on and say, ‘Dragon Wings, take flight!’ and go join the others. They’re going to need you.” She told her as she struggled to breathe.

“But what about you? I’m not a ranger! I can’t fight these Metal Men!” 

“You are now, and yes you can! You just fought one over there and got away. You’ll be fine. You’ll know what to do after you've transformed. Now go!” She commanded, using some of the last of her strength to push her away. Julia nodded before running off and transforming into the new Green Ranger, fighting off Metal Men on her way to the main battle.


End file.
